


Real or Memory

by Crimson_Finder



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Merry Gentry - Laurell K Hamilton, Supernatural, 裏切りは僕の名前を知っている | Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru | The Betrayal Knows My Name
Genre: Abuse, Drug Abuse, F/M, Immortality, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnancy, Rape, Split Personalities, Tragedy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Finder/pseuds/Crimson_Finder
Summary: Niccalia has had a rough life since the moment he was born. Father abused him in many ways and abandoned him because he wasn't human enough. Will he be able to realize the difference from reality and what is memories. Read and follow the bath from his birth to now and decide on what you believe.





	1. Chapter 1 - Nathaniel

**Author's Note:**

> POV will be in the chapter title. Tense will change. Has no editor.

I walked into my mates place to hear her talking to Sam and Doyle.

"I'm not sure if I should even tell him. What would happen if he rejects the baby?" she said.

'Baby? What baby?' I thought, still listening in.

"He deserves to know, if he rejects the baby then we can always step in and be their father." Sam replies as Doyle nods in agreement.

"I only know of Jonas rejecting a child, but I would hope that he is not like him. I would hope he would except the baby and raise them right." Doyle adds on.

"I guess I will tell him. I will kill him if he hurts our baby. I want all my kids raised with both of their parents, not just one." She sighs.

I sneak away after hearing that. I walk to my room to get ready for more training and "'classes'" as they put it, for newly turned.

I hear knocking on my door and my mate walks in, even without my concent.

"Nate...I need to tell you something." She says looking at the floor, her hands wringing together.

"What is it love? What is wrong?" I ask, acting like I don't already know.

"I'm pregnant. With your child." She tells me, still looking at the floor.

"My child? We only slept together once." I said defencifly.

"You raped me. I told you no. Plus it only takes one time for someone to get pregnant." She says with a known fire in her eyes. "You didn't even thought about using protection as I was trying to fight you off of me."

"Yeah, and meeting you is so great." I said with a sarcastic growl.

She turns and leaves not wanting to argue anymore. Not wanting to have yet another miscarrage. I think about everything that she has told Sam and Doyle, then what she told me. I realize that she has not told me anything false, yet. But I was just turned. How was I suppose to know that I would do that?

I walked over to the dresser in a fit. Pulling out clothes and throwing them into a bag. 'I refuse to raise an animal as a child. I won't have it.' I zipped up my bag and left for my girlfriend's house. 'I will pretend that this never happened.'

I left not knowing that my mate had alot of complications throughout the pregnacy. So much so that she had to give birth in her animal form, just so she and our lottle boy, whom we named Niccalia, could survive without either of them dying.

Niccalia was sadly only born with a fourth oh his immune and respitory systems working and developed. So I never known that he was in Intensive Care from the moment he was born all the way until he turned three years old.


	2. Chapter 2 - Sarah

'I can't believe one of my mates just up and leaves during the whole pregnancy just to show up, sign the birth certificate and leaves again. Saying how our child is not human enough. How dare he?!?'

I told Sam and Doyle what happened and they were pissed. My baby is in the ICU due to his development at birth. I can't even hold him. His immune system is that poor. All I can do right now is sit besides him and watch over him the best that I can.

I look up from my book to see Niccalia, who we nicknamed Nicca, watching me with his multi-colored eyes. His eyes looks like they are twenty four different colors in each eye. No color alike. His hair has at least five shades of red. Blood red, a maroon color red, auburn red, fire red and a golden red color.

His little hand presses against the glass covering and surrounding him. I press my hand to the other side of the glass where his hand is. He jolts away removing his hand from the glass and away from mine. It brings tears to my eyes, which I don't stop. 'My poor, sweet baby.' I watch him with blurry eyes as he watches me.


	3. Doyle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. My phone is stalling on me :(

I walked into Nicca's hospital room to see him jolt away from Sarah's hand on the glass. I silently walk up to her and hug her from behind.

"It will be alright my love," I said in a deep voice. "We will help him get better. We will find a way so you can hold your baby."

She looks up and smiles at me. Tears still going down her cheeks. She mouths, thank you, no sound coming from her.

I walk over and checks on Nicca's vital signs and look over at him, looking him right in the eyes. His eyes widens then moves from my eyes to the machines he is hooked up to.

"This is a heart monitor, to monitor your heart beat and these are tubes that are connected to you, which is giving you the vitamins and nurishment that you need so you are healthy." I tell him about the machines and tubes as I point them out to him.

Out of the corner of my eyes I can see him watching everyone's movement. 'He will be a great hunter when he gets older. Very percisive.'

I go to Sam's office to see him writing on Nicca's charts. I look over to see himbwriting about Nicca's weight, body temperature and his coloring.

"What is the coloring and temperature about?" I ask Sam.

"Nicca's body temperature changes on its own and his coloring changes when he is either healthy or sickly. As of what I noticed." Sam answers without looking up from the charts in front of him. "I wonder if it is from his gender. His DNA shows that he has the exact same amount of genes to be of both genders." Sam adds on.

"Both genders? That's rare." I said.

Sam yawns from the lack of sleep. Hands me the charts and starts to explain the blood tests and what each color on the test results means.

Nicca is not going to be an easy child to raise. At least not like his half brothers and sisters.


	4. Sam

I never thought that this day would come. Nicca is three. He is healthy enough to go out of the hospital. To have a normal childhood.

I watch Nicca run by laughing and playing with a neighbor girl. They run out of sight. I head inside to catch up on paperwork and to check the account books.

Ten minutes in I hear a loud scream and the sound of something falling. I hurried out of the room and towards the sound. But when I get there. There was nothing but books all over the room. I go back to my office and continues to work.

Around four I go outside to call Nicca in for dinner. When Nicca comes to me, he was covered in bruises and blood.

"Nicca, what happened?" I asked him worrily.

"Nothing," he replied, voice empty of all emotions. Seems like he is in shock.

I go down on my knees so I can look him in the eyes. His eyes seems glazed over. Like he got into something he wasn't suppose to. He was quite jumpy once he notices that I see his eyes.

"I'm here if you want to talk. I will always be here to help you if anyone is hurting you. You know that right, Nicca?" I asked him. He just nods. "Did someone hurt you?"

"No..." He trails off his lie and walks passed me to go inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the story is going slow. I'm trying to explain stuff that has to be shown. Also I have some what of a writer's block.

**Author's Note:**

> " for when people are talking,  
> ' for thoughts, : for other personalities


End file.
